How the Joker got his scars
by POTCJP
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the joker actually got his scars. Well here's the story. It might make you think twice before calling him crazy.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic. The story is pretty short but I'm hoping you will like it! Oh, and I also don't own any of these batman characters.

**Chapter 1**

A 14 year old boy named Jack sat at a table by himself at school. He was finishing off his sandwich. A girl, the same age, called Harley walked up to him. She had two neat, blond, ponytails out the sides of her head.

"Is anyone sitting here?" She asked politely, pointing to the chair right next to Jack.

"Oh, um, no." Jack answered, moving his school bag off the chair.

"Why are you eating your lunch after school?"

"I'm hungry."

"Oh, my name's Harley. You're the new kid right? Jack."

"Yeah"

"Nice to meet ya!"

"Nice to meet you too. Anyway, I have a load of homework to do so I should probably go."

"I'll help you!"

"Really? You would?"

"Got nothing else to do!"

"Thanks so much. I'll show you to my place."

Jack picked up his back and put it on his back. He opened the school gate for Harley and she happily skipped out. Harley ran in front of Jack and faced him, skipping backwards.

"You know what? I live right near you!" Harley yelled.

"How do you know where I live? We're not even at my place yet.

"I've seen you here before."

"You were stalking me?"

"No! I just saw you once."

"Anyway, This is my house."

"You have a very nice house!"

"You talk too much."

"I know!"

Jack slowly opened the door. He then ran in the door with Harley strait after him. Jack looked at the carpet confused. There were drops of blood all the way down the hall.

"Whats…" Harley starts.

"Shh!" Jack said, shaking. He followed the trail until he see's his father. His mother was lying on the floor, dead. His father was sitting next to her with a large knife in his hands.

"What's wrong, Jack?" He grinned.

Harley screamed and ran, and Jack stood still, frozen.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a little bit sad but it gets better the next chapter.

**Chapter 2**

"What's wrong?" Jacks father said again.

Jack shook like crazy and started to walk back towards the wall behind him. Tears flooded his eye's as he looked at his mother on the floor.

"Help, please." He whispered.

"Help? Jack, what do you mean help? I'm your Father. I won't hurt you. Jack, listen to me, don't scream, you don't want to make me angry do you?" His gin became bigger, almost laughing.

Police cars came screeched around to the house. The officers rushed out of the cars and kicked the door open. They held their guns up to Jack's father and handcuffed him. They then dragged him to the police vans and threw him in the back. Jack stood at the front of his house, tears rushing down his face. A police officer, commissioner Gordon, sat him down and patted his head.

" I'm very sorry buddy." Commissioner Gordon said. "Your mother was a lovely lady, she loved you very much. Okay?"

Jack nods, hugging the officer.

"We've got a nice lady called Pamela coming to take care of you. I'm sure you'll like you." Said Gordon.

A woman with bright red hair comes over and pats Jack on the head.

"Hello buddy." She smiled. "You must be Jack. Come inside with me."

Jack lead Pamela inside as Pamela said goodbye to Commissioner Gordon. His mother was pulled out on a trolley.

Jack sat at the table in the dinning room, his head in his hands. He looked across the table at a family photo. Tears ran down his eyes again.

"My family is gone." He cried.

I know, buddy, I know. Don't worry, I'm here for you." Pamela said, almost crying herself.

There was a loud knock on the front door. Jack got up off his chair.

"Sit down Jack, I'll get it for you." Pamela said. She ran to the front door and opened it to see Harley.

"Pam!" Harley yelled. "I was just coming to see Jack!"

"Actually, something terrible has happened to Jack. He might not be in the mood for visitors."

"I know, I was there when it happened. I was the one that called the police."

Oh, I'll ask him then." Pamela looks down the hall at Jack, Jack nods. "Come in." She smiled to Harley.

Harley walked in with a bunch of flowers.

"These are for you." Harley gave Jack the flowers. "I want to show you something. It's far away from here, but I'm sure you'll like it."


	3. Chapter 3

If you haven't figured out by now, Pamela is Poison Ivy.

**Chapter 3**

Harley walked out of the door with Jack behind her. She then went around the corner, just outside the driveway of the house. A motorbike was leaning on a stand. It was dark red in colour and very shinny. Harley tossed Jack a black helmet. She got on the bike and stared at Jack.

"You can sit on the back." She smiled.

"What about Pamela and what just happened? I can't go." He cried.

"Forget about all of that. Forget everything that has happened. Just come." She tapped the back of the bike.

"Okay." He nodded. He put on the helmet and got on the back of the bike, holding on to Harley.

They got about 5 kilometres from the house when Jack stopped crying. He looked to his side to see that he was on the top of a huge mountain. It was very luscious and forresty looking and there was practically nobody around.

"Almost their!" Harley yelled.

The view was amazing and Jack could hardly stop looking. He was sure Harley was speeding

The bike stopped at the tip of the mountain.

"I go here a lot." Said Harley. "It's where I come to think."

Jack got off the bike and looked off the mountain.

"Be careful you don't fall!"

"It's very high up."

"Yeah. It is. You know what? I'm gonna go and do laps. You can stay here and I'll pick you up after."

Harley started up the bike again and drove it off. Jack sat down right near the edge.

"I can see everything from here." Jack said to himself.

"Horrible isn't it." Said another young boy walking up to Jack. He had spikey brown hair and looked very strange.

"Not exactly what I was going to say but, okay." Jack smiled.

"My name is Jonathan. You can just call me John if you want."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jack."

"Yes I know who you are."

"Everything looks so small."

"What does?"

"Gotham."

"It's a lot bigger up close."

"I know that!"

Harley came riding past and stopped a couple of metre's away. She waved Jack over.

"Well, that's my ride! Bye, John."

Jack jumped on the back of the bike and Harley sped off.

"Goodbye, Mr J!" John laughed and grinned. "What a killer smile! How awesome a villain will he grow up to be."


End file.
